A new intervention
by myra
Summary: When talking to the new Clark Kent fails, Pete decides to get some help. Crosses with Buffy the Vampire Slayer and is during 10/15/02's Smallville.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or its characters, nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or its characters (except Elizabeth).  
  
Lana couldn't believe what had just happened. Clark Kent was kissing another woman, and she had stormed off. Two muscled men had just tried to fight him after he tried to go after her. And he had tossed them away like nothing! She heard him call out, "Who's next?" like anyone else would try to challenge him after that. "Why don't you try me?" someone answered. Lana turned around to see who said it and decided it was a huge mistake. The challenger was a blonde girl no bigger that she was, but she approached Clark like he was nothing. "Fine. Bring it on." Clark told her. The girl swung at him and he blocked it. Lana flinched. Then Clark swung at her, but she brought up her hand and blocked it. Lana was amazed, and her eyes grew wider as she kicked Clark in the stomach, causing him to release his fists and put his arms around his stomach. The girl then slammed the palm of her right hand into his jaw and he fell to the floor, momentarily stunned.  
  
The red headed whiccan Willow Rosenburg watched in amazement as Buffy knocked Clark onto his back as casually as she would any other demon of the night she had fought. "And you're sure it's the ring?" her best friend Xander Harris asked Pete Ross as they watched the fight in amazement. "Positive." He told Xander, and then held up the box. "I bought this if we need it." "We shouldn't." Said the visionary Elizabeth Thompson. "As soon as Buffy can get a hold of his hand we can get the ring and smash it." "Just like Angel smashed the Gem of Amora." Willow added, then stopped when Pete gave her a really weird look.  
  
"That was pretty good." Clark Kent told the blonde girl as he got up. He wasn't expecting any human to stand up to him like this, let alone a girl. "You haven't seen anything yet." Buffy said as she took a fighting stance. "I don't want to fight, just give me the ring." Clark shook his head. "Yeah, right." He then used his super speed to rush behind Buffy and put his arms around her chest in a crushing blow but she ducked him and swept his feet from under him, which sent him crashing to the floor. I've gotta get him in a headlock. Buffy realized to herself.  
  
Lana saw Pete and rushed over to him. "Pete, what's going on here?" she asked him. "It's a long story, Lana." He said absently, and then looked over at Willow. "When is she going to finish this?" It was Elizabeth who answered him. "In a minute." "Get ready." Xander told her.  
  
Clark rose immediately and swung at Buffy with immense speed and it was only through luck that the slayer dodged the blow. She came up with the palm of her hand to his jaw again, then swung his arm around to his back and pinned it from behind him. A regular human would have had their arm snapped. "Liz, now!" Buffy exclaimed. Elizabeth rushed out from the crowd, pulling the ring off of Clark's finger and then smashed it below her shoe heel. "Go, Buffy." Willow said proudly to herself.  
  
Clark finally felt his senses return to him. He saw Pete standing between a red headed girl and a guy. Saw a blonde standing over him and felt another person holding his arm in a maneuver that should have broken it. And he saw Lana looking at him with a mixture of shock and horror. "Guess I have some explaining to do." Clark said. "Guess you do." The guy beside Pete agreed. Lana noticed the girl that Clark had kissed, Jessie, was gone. "Where did Jessie go?" she asked. Pete shrugged. "Good question." He said. "She must have left during the fight." Willow guessed. "We'll find her, let's go." Buffy said, releasing Clark's arm and standing up. "And you can explain what happened on the way." Pete said as he looked at Clark.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Okay, while this is not a first time fic for Buffy, it is a first time for Smallville. Comments and suggestions are appreciated. 


	2. What was on the disks?

Disclaimer: You know the drill; none of the characters in either series belong to me except for Elizabeth Thompson.  
  
As the Slayer and her team sped through town to get to the Kent Farm, Clark sat in back with Lana, Pete, and Buffy. The slayer noticed that Clark looked absolutely shocked at what happened. And what to do now. Lana kept silent, debating whether or not she really wanted to know what Clark's deal was. Finally Pete interrupted the silence. "Chloe discovered that Jessie has disks from her father. They implicate a high powered company, and a rogue agent is after them." "Why didn't you say something sooner?" Xander asked Pete as he altered his route to go to Jessie's house. "I just did." Pete pointed out. "Top speed, Xand." Buffy informed him sternly.  
  
Ted Palmer kicked down the door, looking around the apartment for any signs as to where Jessie's father would put the disks. "It's okay, Clark. I'll." Jessie started as she came in. She stopped when she saw the agent standing there. "Who are you?" "I want the disks, Jessie. Where are they?" he asked her in return as he raised his gun at her.  
  
"This is taking too long." Buffy said in exasperation as they hit some heavy traffic. Clark looked around at the group, and remembered how easily this girl had beaten him back at the bar. He took a deep breath before saying, "I can get there quicker." They all looked at him, and then Dawn said, "With that speed of yours." "You are not going alone." Buffy told him simply. "Fine, come with me." Clark responded. "How are we going to get to this girls house if you're not here?" Xander asked him. "I know how to get there." Lana spoke up. "Okay, what do I do?" Buffy asked Clark. Clark grabbed Buffy by the hand. "Hold on." He responded simply.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Jessie told him as she tried to back up the stairs. "Don't move." He warned her as he began to approach her. They barely noticed a burst of speed, and barely saw as the blonde girl that Jessie recognized from the bar leapt out and slammed into him. Ted dropped the gun. "What's going on here?" Jessie asked. Clark recovered the gun, and as Ted rose up Buffy put him into a chokehold. "Let me go." Ted managed to choke out. "Not until you tell me why those disks are so important." Buffy responded. "Where are the disks?" Clark asked Jessie. "You better give him the disks." Buffy advised the girl. Jessie looked reluctant, but pulled the disks from her purse and handed them to Clark. "Give them to me." Ted said. "You're not in a position to make demands." Buffy told him simply. They heard a screeching outside and turned to see their rental van park and Pete, Elizabeth, and Dawn came out and into the room. "Clark, give the disks to Dawn." Buffy said and as he did so she looked at her little sister. "Give those to Willow and have her look at them." Dawn took them and ran. "You have no idea what you are doing." Ted told Buffy. "We will soon." Buffy said. A gunshot ricocheted off the banister and Jessie flinched, and Buffy instinctively loosened her grip, barely managing to hold onto Ted. Elizabeth pulled Pete behind her, even though the bullet was nowhere near them and the visionary couldn't absorb the blast anymore than Pete could. "Give me those disks, and get out of here." Jessie's father demanded as he came down the stairs. "Sorry, can't do that." Clark told him and then used his speed to grab the gun and pull it away. "I hate guns." Buffy muttered. "What do we do with everyone?" Elizabeth asked the slayer. Buffy thought a moment and turned to Jessie and her father. "Go. Take your daughter and go start a new life, turn yourself into the police, whatever. Just go." She told them both. She looked at Ted. "You too." "You might as well kill me." Ted told her. "If you won't give me the disks." "I'm sure killing could be arranged." Pete pointed out to him. Buffy ignored the him, instead dropping him on the floor. "Let's see what Willow found." She suggested. "What about those?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to the guns in Clark's hands. "I got it." Clark assured her and crushed them with his bare hands. Buffy stared at him. She had bent Gib Cain's hunting rifle four years ago, but she was unable to crush them. She was shocked at how effortlessly Clark had done it. "Okay, we need to talk." She said. They had gone out the van where Willow was looking at the files, Lana leaning over her shoulder. "Oh, my god." Willow whispered. "What?" Buffy asked her friend, and when Willow handed the laptop to her and she saw the information she echoed, "Oh, my god." "What is it?" Elizabeth and Pete asked at the same time. Buffy's response would confuse Pete and shock Elizabeth just the same as she was. "It's vital corporate information. About Umbrella."  
  
  
  
For those who know what that is, it's quiet a twist. And for those who don't this will become quiet a shocker. What will happen when Buffy and her slayerettes decide to move on? Will the Smallville gang decide to go with them? How will Clark explain his powers to Chloe and Pete? And can Buffy possibly get any more help before all hell breaks loose? Stay tuned. 


End file.
